


Escape

by Fanficcrazy93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficcrazy93/pseuds/Fanficcrazy93
Summary: Theo just wanted a pack, a family he could call his own. It's all he ever wanted. He just had no idea what that would entail, but is there something evil lurking around the McCall pack?





	1. The descent into hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first fanfic for this site and as my warnings say this is very explicit and mature content. If you don't like don't read. It goes real deep after the first chapter.  
> Also I don't plan for Theo to suffer the whole way through this story, so don't worry. This is extremely AU. The characters might seem out of character for awhile, but I have a reason for everything. So enjoy, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Let me know if I should continue with the story or not. This takes place after the fight with the ghost hunters, but everything after that is completely AU.

Theo stood to the side near the woods watching as everyone hugged Stiles and each other celebrating their victory over the Ghost Riders. He wisely stayed away knowing that even though he remembered Stiles, and helped them fight off the Ghost Riders while using himself as bait he was still not excepted by Scott or his pack. He was only here because the pack was desperate to find out what happened to Stiles. He couldn't believe that they didn't remember him and he did. Though he would assume it had something to do with him being in hell when the ghost riders took him.

Theo visibly shuddered as he remembered his time in the ground. The things that she did to him, the things that they all did to him. Shaking his head, Theo was determined to do whatever it took to make sure they never had a reason to put him back down there. He knew he could have told them what really went on with the dread doctors. How they tortured him for years until he finally couldn't take it anymore and gave in. How whenever he was returned back to his parents he begged them to believe him and they just said he had a very active imagination and sent him to a shrink. He knew they didn't care for him on the same level that they did his sister. She was the real daughter and he was the fake. They'd taken him in from birth when his birth parents left him on the side of the road in the freezing snow, or so they told him. He developed pneumonia and a severe case of asthma. Which was how he got to know Scott and Stiles. He learned early on how to take care of his asthma on his own, cause his family wasn't always there to help. He made sure that he had a few inhalers on hand and was never anywhere alone where no one would notice if his asthma got out of control and he couldn't handle it. He even had the emergency bracelet letting anyone know that he had severe asthma which came in handy a lot more than he'd expected. One day at school he was sitting in class doing a homework assignment that he had to make up from being absent the day before. He raised his hands and asked the teacher if he could use the restroom. On his way there he started having an attack so he reached in his pocket for the inhaler but couldn't find it. Turns out he'd left it on his desk to be close by in case he needed it in class. Go figure. He started to make his way back to class, but this attack was more severe then the rest and he barely made it a step before he dropped to the floor gasping for breath. It took a full minute for his teacher to find him and hurry him to the nurse's office. They knew about him already because of the severity of his attacks. She hurried and gave him an inhaler as she got the nebulizer ready for him. When it was ready she grabbed the inhaler and switched it out for the mask she kept on hand and he sucked in the medicine like his life depended on it, which it most certainly did. His eyes watered as he finally got the life saving air he so desperately needed. "Is he okay?" Theo heard a small voice ask from the only other bed in the room. He looked over lazily and saw a small Latino looking kid sitting on the bed with an inhaler in his mouth. There was a pale kid sitting in a chair next to him with a similar expression of worry on his face. 

"He's just fine sweetie, he just had a bad one today, but he'll be alright. Right honey?" She said and Theo nodded his head. He turned his head and looked towards the nurse with a wondering gaze as to what the boys were doing here. 

"This is Scott and Stiles. Scott here has asthma too, though yours is slightly more severe. He had a small attack and didn't have his inhaler and his friends brought him in. He's going to be fine too." She told him and he nodded his head. 

"Do you want us to stay with you too, until your feeling better. We can even play outside if recess isn't done yet." Stiles asked and they both eagerly awaited his answer. 

Theo shyly looked at them then at the nurse and she smiled to him. He nodded his agreement and there it was, the start of their friendship. 

When the Dread Doctors started taking him from his bed every night he didn't know what to do. If his parents didn't believe him why would his friends. He pushed his fears aside and told them what was going on and they just laughed saying that he could be a really great story teller. He tried to convince them but they just didn't believe him. He got a lot quieter after that and they were worried about his change, but by the time anyone decided to believe him he was gone. The dread doctors took him one night and he never came back. He was with them from the time he was 10 till last year when he turned 16. They spent all that time experimenting on him and torturing him into obeying them. He didn't want to do what they said but he was so tired of being hurt and he just wanted a family so bad that he'd lost his way. 

His family never came for him and then there was his sister. He didn't mean to kill her, he tried everything he could to stop it but he wasn't strong enough. They manipulated him, controlled his mind and the next thing he knew he had his sisters heart. He never knew what really went down and he would never know. They told him that they knew who his real parents were, that they were gonna make him into a special breed, and after years of torture and manipulation he believed them. They promised that after he did everything they wanted they would tell him who they were. That was another thing that he would never find out now that the dread doctors were dead. He was once again all alone. 

It hurt him bad that his friends never even cared enough to remember him or what he'd told them before, that was probably what pushed him off the edge. They were his best friends and they didn't believe him. Though that didn't mean that what he did was okay, in fact it was down right horrible. He was so ashamed of his actions. Which was why he knew that whatever they did to him, he'd deserve it. 

Theo looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards where he stashed himself behind the trees. Scott. He knew even without the look on Scott's face that whatever he was coming to say or do to him he wasn't going to like it. Theo gulped and tried his best to force his, no her heart to slow down, though he was sure that they all could hear how fast it was racing in his chest. He took a few steps back as Scott basically rushed over to him. 

Scott grabbed hold of Theo's shirt and slammed him into the tree that he was originally using to stay out of sight. 

Theo grunted as the barks of the tree scraped against his back as Scott slid him up. Theo stayed quiet throughout the whole process knowing that he deserved whatever Scott did. 

"Listen Theo and listen closely, as much as I'd like for you to stay out of my sight or to be put back under the ground where you belong, that's not how we work." He said keeping a bruisingly tight grip on Theo's shirt keeping him pinned painfully to the rough tree. 

Theo looked at Scott wearily, making sure to keep his eyes on him and only him. Scott was the alpha and Theo wanted so badly to be a part of his pack. After all that was the one thing he wanted from the start. To have a pack, to have a family. 

"I don't trust you enough to stay out of trouble. You could very well leave here and go on another killing spree." Scott told him

"I I I swear I wouldn't do that" Theo finally said after staying silent for as long as he deemed was enough. 

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth." Scott says, his eyes narrowing. 

"I understand if you don't, but I'm telling the truth I swear. I'll do whatever it is you want, I just want to be a part of your pack, I want you to be my alpha" Theo said practically begging Scott. 

"I'm gonna make a deal with you Theo." Scott says and Theo's eyes instantly brighten. "I won't use that sword to send you back to hell if you promise to obey everything I tell you. You're also gonna be severely punished by not only me but by all the people in this pack." He said and Theo finally looked over at the group that was still gathered around and watched as they all held a smirk on their face. "After and only after you serve out your sentence will I make you a part of my pack if you still want." Scott's eyes turned a deep crimson just thinking about what he would do to him. 

Theo was speechless, never in a million years would he have thought that this was what Scott had planned for him. What was he saying? He was willing to allow his entire pack to rape him and do as they pleased to him, just so Theo could prove to him that he wasn't the same person he was before he was sent to hell? His eyes were wide and his mouth opened as he tried his best to process what Scott had just said. What kind of choice was that? He either got raped and tortured here, or raped and tortured in hell, it wasn't that great of an option. But as soon as he thought it he knew without a doubt that he was going to choose Scott. At least he knew that at some point his punishment would be over. As painful as he knew it would be he'd at least be free after it ended. He knew then that what he wanted wouldn't really work. They wouldn't be the family that he wanted. As much as he wanted to be a part of Scott's pack, he'd never be able to fully integrate with them and he was not desperate enough to be the bitch of the pack. So he'd take his punishment and then he'd get the hell out of here. 

Tears filled his eyes for what he was about to be subjected to for the billionth time. He closed his eyes and let his head drop down. 

"So what will it be Theo? Hell or the pack." He said with a sinister grin on his face. 

"The pack, I choose the pack." He told him keeping his eyes closed as the tears slowly made their way down his face. If Theo had opened his eyes he would have seen the black that fully encompassed the alphas crimson orbs along with the eyes of the five people standing in the back.


	2. Scott and Stiles part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Scott and Stiles to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent in this chapter. It's also pretty graphic and if you're not comfortable with that then please don't read. I will put this in front of every chapter that needs it.

Scott and Stiles decided a while ago that sense they were going to be graduating soon that it would make sense if they had some experience living on their own. They had a long and frankly tiring talk with their parents about the pros and con's to doing this. It took a lot of convincing, but they were finally able to get their parents to agree with their plans. Granted It helped that Derek still owned the loft property that they decided to stay in and they only had to pay for the basic necessities like light and water and so on. They'd been living there for about a month before the whole ghost riders thing happened, so they couldn't have been more happy about how this panned out with them now having a place to put Theo. They had a deserted, and relatively sound proof space for what they had planned for him. 

After Theo agreed with what the pack suggested, they brought him to the loft and tied him up to the chain they installed in the roof, they couldn't risk him changing his mind. That was about 4 hours ago and counting. Scott and Stiles would still need a place for the pack to talk and plan what would be happening with Theo. Like who would go on which days and how long they intended to make this last. They also, as a group decided to go to The Play Thing; a sex shop that sold bdsm items, plus it was pretty far out from beacon hills and they wanted to keep anonymity to purchase a few things for their new pet. They figured it would be better to go together than individually in case they wanted the same things. Roughly 6 hours later Scott and Stiles opened the door to the loft. They made sure to put the heater on high while Theo was hanging wanting him to be out of it on case he tried to escape. They knew he would be disoriented by the time they got back. 

Boy were they right. Once the door opened a blast of heat smacked them right in the face. They looked up at the hanging chimera and watched as sweat dripped down his naked body to a puddle that formed right below him. He wasn't gagged because no one could hear him scream anyways. His head was down, chin to his chest, but when he heard the door open his head slowly rose. They watched from the doorway as glassy unfocused eyes tried to pinpoint where the noise came from. He finally made contact with the two of them and he didn't need to open his mouth for Scott and Stiles to know that he was begging for reprieve. 

He was just high enough off the ground that his toes only barely touched the floor. They could see the strain that was being put on his wrists and shoulders from being in that position for over 6 hours straight. They both smirked at the pleading look in his eyes as they entered the loft, closing the door behind them. Scott walked over to Theo while Stiles walked over to the side table and emptied the bag with their purchases. Scott ran his fingers through Theo's hair gripping it tight and stretching his head back painfully far. 

Scott looked towards Stiles signaling him. Seconds later Scott moved out of the way as Theo was sprayed by a hose that they connected. The pressure was strong enough that Theo was swung painfully back. The freezing cold water was a shock to his system and where his eyes were once glazed over and barely open they were now practically popping out of his sockets. The water worked instantly half choking him as it was aimed directly at his face. Stiles maneuvered the hose so that it sprayed equally over his whole body. Theo let out a choked up yell as the hose was directed at his member, the pressure so high it felt as if it would rip right off. 

The water was finally turned off thankfully and Theo let out a sigh of relief as he coughed up whatever water he could get out. His lungs burned. 

"How you doing there buddy?" Stiles said as he walked over to a now shivering Theo. His member having shrunk half its size. "I guess those doctors missed something when they were improving you." Stiles said as he laughed at Theo's shriveled up member. 

"J-J-Just cold." Theo said in between his chattering teeth. He was just relieved that his body was too cold to show his blush at his embarrassment. 

Meanwhile Scott was busy getting all the things that they planned to use on Theo. He picked up the spreader bar and got to work attaching it to Theo. Stiles moved to the table and picked up two things. 

Theo wasn't new to any of the things he saw on the table, but that didn't mean he was used to them either. He was a chimera so he healed slowly, but he healed and that was both a blessing and a curse. The different things that were tried on him when he was in hell was otherworldly. They stretched and broke and rearranged things inside and outside of him, but by the next day or whenever it was he would wake up he'd be all healed and ready to start again like a fresh virgin. So he never really got accustomed to any of the things on that table. 

"This is a beaded anal hook" Stiles said taking a perverse pleasure in the way Theo's body shook and it wasn't from the cold shower. 'He could do this, he had to do this he didn't really have another choice.' Theo thought as he prepared himself for the pain. 

Theo knew this was going to hurt but that didn't mean he was prepared for when Stiles shoved the hook up inside of him. The scream that tore from his mouth was animalistic. The hook was shoved up in there as dry as the Sahara desert. He cringed as he felt stiles continue to push it upwards, each bead getting larger and larger. With a cord attached to the end of the hook Stiles tied it to the hook in the ceiling, holding it firmly in place. 

Even in the freezing cold temperature Theo could feel the beads of sweat forming a thin layer over his body. The metal anal hook was cold beyond belief and stiff. The pain was excruciating, but he knew better than to beg them to take it out. After all he agreed to whatever punishment they planned for him. Although, Theo was deathly afraid of the sinister looks they both carried and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how they could be okay with doing this to someone. Scott was a true alpha for crying it loud. How could they find pleasure in destroying someone in this way. As evil as he was, Theo could never picture himself doing this to anyone. 

All of a sudden he felt a vibration start deep within him and his eyes popped open. 'What the hell?' A cry of pain escape his lips before he could stop it and he watched as Stiles smirked. This was clearly what he had planned for him so what was Scott's, he wondered as the vibration slowly got higher and a tingling sensation started to occur. Forcing his head sideways he watched as Scott brought over a device he was very much acquainted with, though the name slipped his pain filled mind. 

"This right here is an electric ball crusher" Scott said as he reached for Theo's sac and attached the device to them. Scott used the nobs to tighten it to the point that tears formed in Theo's eyes and slid down his face. Scott laughed at the tears and leaned forwards licking them dry. Scott pulled out an electric vibrating sound and after adding a minimal amount of lube he slowly though painfully shoved the medium sized sound in the barely visible slit. 

Theo could not hold in his cries as the sound finally made it fully into his member. His bound hands were clenched tight. When the electricity and vibration from all three started his vision exploded in white. He could hear a high pitched noise in the background and didn't notice until all his senses returned that the noise was his own screams. The pain was all consuming. It moved through every fiber of his being, it tore into every single nerve leaving him a quivering mess. His tears fell from his eyes without his consent and he didn't even care. 

"P-p-please" Theo managed to get out after his mind returned to him. "I-I can't... I can't t-t-take it. It Hurts" he begged them. At the moment he could care less about how he was supposed to be taking everything they gave him no questions asked. It hurt. His body was on fire from the pain of what they were doing. "P-p-please" he tried one more time when they gave him no reaction other than grinning wider.

"Please what Theo? Please turn it up higher?" Scott asked as he and Stiles both turned up the devices inside of Theo. Theo maniacally shook his head stuttering out more pleads and no's but he got nothing other than more pain. 

"Won't you look at that Scotty, he may be begging us to stop but he's clearly enjoying himself." He heard Stiles say as he looked down and saw what they were staring at. He was rock hard and leaking. He knew that it meant nothing it was just all the stimulation to his system. He couldn't control what certain parts of his body did. 

He felt fire rush through him as Scott reached behind him and grabbed hold of the beaded hook and pulled it up roughly till it felt as if it would tare straight through him. An inhuman roar left his mouth as his eyes glowed yellow and his fangs and canines grew sharp, claws extending. He growled at Scott who was staring straight into his eyes and then whimpered as Scott's red eyes bore into his now dimming yellow. His class stayed sharp cutting into his palms. He could feel as liquid ran down his backside which he knew was more than likely his blood. 

Scott had heard that you could control a beta as an alpha, but never felt the need to until now. He figured this would be the best time if any to start. Looking into Theo's eyes he let the power of the alpha rush through him. "You will not cum, no matter what happens you will hold it in until me or Stiles tells you otherwise." He said and watched as Theo's body shrank at the force of the command. His eyes glowed yellow for a second before he nodded his understanding. 

Scott still having a hold of the hook maneuvered it around until he hit the spot he was looking for. Stiles took the controls and increased the volume on everything turning the dials to the last possible levels. Theo sucked in a breath and his vision went black for a full minute. The only thing that registered to him was the feeling of being consumed. It was the most painful yet pleasing feeling he'd ever felt. A moan ripped through him and he couldn't keep from grinding on the device inside of him, disregarding the pain. He felt his explosion approaching but just before he could let it out it suddenly escaped him and he remembered the command the alpha gave. He shuddered at the loss of his orgasm and then instantly felt it approaching again and once again it was cut off. 

He growled in frustration as the cycle continued on and on and on for who knows how long. He was barely coherent as time passed by, his only focus on the need to cum. He begged and pleaded and cried out in frustration as his orgasms were continuously interrupted. His head fell to his chest as drool leaked from his mouth to form a puddle right next to the growing puddle of precum that was gathered on the ground. 

A scream was forced out as a stinging pain was felt. His back arched as the pain continued in a brutalizing speed. It wasn't a second later that he felt the same feeling in his chest and abs. He looked on as Stiles swung the thick flogger into his chest so hard that he was flung backwards, only to be flung forward when Scott did the same to his back. The over stimulation was so powerful that he actually passed out. It was too much and his body just couldn't take it anymore, chimera or not. 

Scott and Stiles continued their assault on Theo's unconscious body not once stopping. They knew he was still alive just physically and mentally destroyed. His member still bulging and leaking. They didn't stop until every inch of his body from chest to thighs front and back were dark red and purple. Welts already forming all over and enjoying the soft whimpers coming from the unconscious chimera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's chapter two. I hope it wasn't too much for anyone. Let me know what you think.


	3. Scott and Stiles part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles get fully into punishing Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent in this chapter. It's also pretty graphic and if you're not comfortable with that then please don't read. I will put this in front of every chapter that needs it.

Theo's eyes snapped open and a broken howl escaped from his mouth as he was hit with the pain of the previous hours torments. He looked around wearily and saw that he was now tied to the bed that was off to the side of the loft. 

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence" he heard Stiles say as he heard their footsteps from somewhere out of his view. 

Theo shuddered at the look in their eyes it was as if he could see the actual darkness in those black orbs. Theo's legs were attached to the headboard above his head, giving them plenty of access to his painfully sore bottom. His body was red to the point that just looking at it hurt. There were welts and whip marks all over his body and it actually felt as if it was on fire. He put the uncomfortable feeling behind him as he looked towards the two people now in his line of sight. It wasn't until then that he noticed that they were both naked. And hard. He gulped as he realized what they planned on doing next. He looked down at his still hard member and then at his inflamed hole and knew that this was going to hurt. Oh, they could make it pleasant if they wanted to, but so far they've been doing everything in their power to hurt him even through pleasure. So he wasn't going to hold his breath. 

As they stepped closer he watched as their members seemed to double in size from what he saw a minute ago. Shaking his head and looking again he realized that they were bigger then they looked before. Jesus they were gonna tear him wide open, there was no way in hell that those things were gonna fit in him. The beaded hook wasn't thick enough or long enough frankly to prepare him for what he saw before him. 

Scott made his way to Theo's bottom while Stiles made his way to Theo's face. Stiles climbed on top of Theo and in between his legs to get situated on his chest. He plopped right down knocking the air from Theo's chest. 

"You know what you have to do" Stiles said and his member jumped as if in anticipation. Quicker than he thought possible Stiles had his jaw in a bruising grip. "but if you so much as scrape your teeth against me I'll shove it so far down your throat you'll see it coming out your ass. You got me?" Stiles said and once again Theo saw his eyes turn completely black. 

"Yea, Yea I got it." He said, fear in his eyes. 'Just what the hell was actually going on here?'

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Stiles told him as he let go of his jaw and waited impatiently for Theo to get started. 

Theo moved to begin when he felt a small pressure on his bottom. He couldn't see from where Stiles was blocking him but he knew that Scott was also about to get started. As if he knew he was looking, Scott's head popped into Theo's view and once again gave him a sinister smirk as he looked at him. "I hope your ready" Scott said wiggling his eyebrows and as if they were working on the same wave length they both entered him at the same time. 

There was no prep, no time for adjustment, just the feeling of being torn open. His scream was lost in the member that was currently scraping the back of his throat. He went rigid as they picked up the pace together and brutally hammered away. He couldn't even think straight. They kept up the sickening pace for what felt like hours with Stiles only pulling back enough for Theo to take in a few breaths. Other than that it was like they never got tired. 

Scott pulled all the way out and held on brutally tight to his hips right before he slammed fully inside while pulling Theo forward to get the maximum feeling. His claws extending and sinking deep into Theo's hips. Theo's back arched off the bed and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. 

Stiles taking full advantage grabbed Theo's hair and shoved his member far enough that if Theo had a gag reflex they'd be cleaning up whatever would have come up. Stiles yanked Theo's head in rhythm with him slamming down his throat. He could feel the tightness from the back of Theo's throat where he made it past the muscle. He felt it when Theo tried to push him back out but he just didn't have the strength to do so. 

Scott used all his alpha strength to drill into Theo with so much force that the bed actually cracked. Knowing that his command of not cumming still stood Scott moved around while watching Theo's face until he found his prostate. Not wasting any time Scott forcefully slammed into him and once again his back arched higher off the bed which was a feat in itself being that his legs were tied tightly to the headboard and Scott could smell how little strength Theo had left. 'Weak and pathetic' Theo stayed up there back arched for a full minute till his strength finally gave out and he dropped back down. This all happened with Scott still ramming into his ass and Stiles into his throat. 

Theo felt like he was in his own world when he felt Scott slam into his prostate. That all too familiar feeling of wanting to cum approaching faster than he remembered it happening the first time. Having completely forgotten that he was under command, Theo was fully prepared to have the strongest orgasm of his life. He was taken entirely off guard when nothing happened. With the pounding that his prostate was taking the feeling was soon coming back again but he still couldn't do it. He'd never felt a command so strong that he physically could not break it. 

Theo could feel the darkness approaching as Stiles continued to block his airway with his member. He wasn't even pulling it out anymore, he just continued to pound into his throat liking the tightness that he found there, not caring in the slightest that the chimera had been deprived of oxygen for over a minute now. Just as his eyes started to roll behind his head they both pulled out in sync. 

Theo lay there coughing and gasping as air rushed into his lungs and he saw stars. He was completely unaware as Scott and Stiles switched places and continued on as if nothing happened. He had enough time to catch his breath before they both plunged right back in with the same amount of force as if they'd never even changed positions. Theo was exhausted. I mean physically and mentally exhausted. He'd been at this all day and night it seemed as he noticed the darkening room. He was dying of thirst and he was so sore he just wanted them to stop. He wanted all of this to stop. He didn't know how he was going to handle the rest of the pack and he didn't know if he would be better or worse off if they decided to double team like Scott and Stiles. On the bright side his penance would be over faster if they did, but would he be able to handle multiple people at once again? 

He felt the pressure of needing to cum again and yanked at his bindings in frustration as he was once again not able to. He felt Scott slip deep into the back of his throat like Stiles before and panicked as his breathing was instantly taken from him again. For some reason unknown to him Scott somehow got further back than he thought possible and fear consumed Theo. He mistakenly bit down in his frenzied state to remove the aching pressure in his throat. It was like something snapped in the both of them, as if they really were in sync with one another. Their eyes shot towards Theo as they slowly removed themselves from inside of him. 

Theo drew in as much air as he could before whatever was about to happen happened. Scott looked down at his member and they could all see the bite marks that Theo left in it, he didn't even know that he'd used his canines. He wished to God he didn't. Blood leaked from the wounds but healed almost instantly. 

When Scott and Stiles looked towards Theo again he was reminded of the demons that tortured him in hell their eyes were beady and as black as mountain ash. Scott raised his hand and backhanded him so hard he was sure he felt as well as heard his cheek fracture. The pain was instantaneous. He felt the pain of Scott's claw marks on his face, but before he could process what was happening Scott moved up and lowered himself to Theo's actual face and rammed his member into Theo's unprepared mouth. He slid past all the barriers and he felt as Scott's member seemed to grow in both length and size and move so far passed his throat it seemed as if it wouldn't be able to come out. 

Theo gurgled as he felt something, he wasn't sure what, crack deep inside his throat. His eyes opened so wide that you could actually see as the blood vessels in his eyes popped, turning his orbs red. The pain was so excruciating that Theo didn't even know what to do. Stiles chose this moment to drill into him so hard he felt his insides tearing. Theo's whole body was shaking from the pain, his wrists and ankles screaming from the strain. 

Stiles reached over on the bed and picked up a mini vibrator that was specifically made for the head of his member. He took another object and handed it to Scott. He took the life like dildo and in less than a second he pulled out and proceeded to shove it in Theo's mouth as deep as he was before he exited. The dildo had a curve to it so it was angled better as it was forced down his throat. He pulled the strap behind Theo's head keeping it firmly in place. Scott angled himself on top of Theo while Stiles pulled out. They stared at Theo and rammed into him at the same time. 

If there was anything left undamaged before it was now obliterated. The strength they put into pounding into him was supernaturally wrong. Stiles shouldn't have anywhere near this much strength and frankly, neither should Scott. Theo was in agony. He struggled against the bindings keeping him trapped in this hell, but only managed to mangle his wrists and ankles. His eyes were dry, he had no more tears left in him to shed. If he could only breathe he'd tell them how sorry he was. He'd beg them to stop. This wasn't penance this wasn't revenge, this was torture plain and simple. 

He was lightheaded again. He hadn't had a single breath since the dildo entered and he felt himself blacking out, and oh how he prayed it'd speed up. His bottom had no reprieve, he felt as they pounded into him one after the other non stop like a freaking Jack rabbit, angled right into his prostate. Their demonic eyes never once leaving his. It practically sucked his soul out of him. The darkness grew closer as he saw Stiles give a nod. With strength that he didn't know they could possibly still have have they pounded at a more than superhuman speed, and one word left Scott's mouth as he stared into Theo's dimming eyes. 

"Cum" 

That was all he needed to hear. A painful feeling took over him as Scott rubbed his member increasing the pressure of his orgasm. It hit him so hard that he barely felt it when both Scott and Stiles followed suit pouring their burning seed into his body, shooting so far up he could practically taste it in his mouth. With that he blessedly passed out. 

Scott and Stiles simultaneously pulled out of Theo and watched as his hole opened and closed around the blood and cum inside. It slowly made its way out of his hole, but Theo could feel none of it. They unlocked him and picked him up, taking him over to the bathroom. Dropping him carelessly onto the ground they proceeded to spray him down washing away the past few days of grime, cum, and blood. Taking the hose they shoved it up his hole causing Theo to stiffen then shudder as his bottom was filled with first hot then cold water. They repeated the process of filling him and emptying him out until they were satisfied and then moved him over to where he was hung up before. 

Instead they tied him up in a star like position and wrapped a rope around his neck, hanging it off the hook for the next pack member to have fun. They made sure to leave the rope around his neck slack enough so as not to choke him. 

He was completely exhausted having been up for days except for whenever he passed out, and even then it was only for half an hour. They'd give him 5 hours of sleep before they pulled the rope tight and he'd have to hold his head up or risk choking. 

After cleaning everything up they decided to go to bed. Reminding themselves to tell the next pack mates to at least give him water so he wouldn't die from dehydration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so there's chapter 3! Next up two more pack mates that have a lot of built up anger towards Theo. Rightfully so. Will Theo ever be the same after this? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated : )


	4. Liam and Corey part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Corey lay out all of their repressed anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent in this chapter. It's also pretty graphic and if you're not comfortable with that then please don't read. I will put this in front of every chapter that needs it.

Theo woke up to the feeling of not being able to breathe. Opening his eyes he saw that Scott and Stiles were standing in front of him and he instantly stiffened. Never in a hundred years would he have thought he'd be afraid of Scott let alone Stiles. Now all he could think about is what they did to him. Raising his head up he realized that he was in a different position than what he was in before. He noticed that if he let his head drop he'd end up choking from the cord wrapped around his neck. His arms were stretched taut to either side of him as were his legs. He couldn't move an inch. 

Scott raised his hand towards his face and Theo flinched. Both Scott and Stiles chuckled as Scott continued his movements running his hands through Theo's hair. Scott yanked his head back and looked him in the eyes. With his eyes glowing red he commanded "Liam and Corey are going to be here soon. Followed by Lydia and Malia the next day. After that we'll see how remorseful you really are. I want you to follow their orders whatever it may be you hear me?" 

Theo's eyes glowed yellow before a weak yes came out his mouth. It was raspy and barely audible but they could still make it out. His tongue felt like cotton and his throat felt as if hot coal was shoved in there. His bottom was still very much sore, and he had no idea what the guys had planned for him. He did shoot Malia and leave her for dead, while he had Lydia taken to eichen house after damaging her mind when he roughly removed his claws from her neck without a care for her safety. He'd left her catatonic and in a place where she was tortured. He killed Scott, almost killed Stiles' dad and damn near ruined their friendship. He had Liam weaken Scott to the point where he could kill him, he did in fact kill both Corey and Hayden and the other chimeras he made just to steal their powers, not that the latter was still around which he knew was partly because of him. 

When Theo thought about all the wrong he'd done he knew that whatever they did to him no matter how horrible and how much he knew he would beg them to stop, he knew deep down that he deserved every bit of it and more. Especially if they weren't sending him back to hell.

Scott released his head and Theo started to drop it only for the rope to instantly start restricting his air way. Quickly picking his head up his eyes widened when he took in his position, fear sweeping over him. 

"I think he's scared Scott?" Stiles mocked Theo as he seemed to relish in Theo's fear. 

"He should be, were gonna do this all day and all night. No more of these 5 hour long breaks. Even when you black out were still going to keep going. Good luck with Liam today, I hear he has an anger problem. IED I think it's called." Scott said and he laughed at the fear he could smell coming from Theo's body. Scott and Stiles chuckled as they made their way out the loft. 

It wasn't until 30 minutes later that Theo heard the door opening. He watched as first Liam than Corey walked inside. They placed a similar bag on the table as to the one that he saw earlier with Scott and Stiles. They looked giddy as if this was something they'd been waiting to do for so long. This only increased his anxiety. Corey was livid with him for what happened with the rest of the chimeras. How he easily discarded them including him and ended their lives. Liam was pissed because he was so easily manipulated into almost killing Scott, his alpha. Not to mention the fact that he was responsible for Hayden's death and then her leaving town and him. To say Theo was nervous was an understatement.

"So what do you guys have planned for me today?" Theo asked, trying to hide his fear with bravado. "Whatever it is I'm sure Scott and Stiles already tried it on me." 

Corey walked right over and punched him in the face. "I still think that we should send your sorry ass back to hell where you belong. There's nothing that we can do to you that'd make up for what you've done. Your a sorry excuse of a chimera. You wanted to be wanted so bad that you had to force other people into joining your crusade. Pathetic. I wish it were possible to rip that heart out of you're chest and give it back to your sister. She's more deserving of being alive than you'll ever be." 

Corey continued to beat the ever living crap out of him and whenever his head dropped the rope around his neck would have him yanking it back up. By the time Corey was done Theo was a bloody mess and he knew for a fact that some ribs were broken. He didn't know that Corey had it in him, Theo was in actual pain. All this time Liam just stood there with no expression but anger on his face. 

Corey backed up and Liam walked over with something big and black in his hand. A paddle. Theo's eyes widened, that was the biggest paddle he'd ever seen. Liam wasted no time, he swung his arm back and then SMACK the paddle made contact with his abdomen and then his chest and his thighs and then it was a blur of pain all over. Once he finished his front he went to the back and the pain only got worse. 

Theo could barely decipher when Liam was actually hitting him or not, because it was continuous. At first Theo tried to hold his screams in, but as the pain worsened he could barely keep his voice down and by the end of it he didn't know weather he was screaming or if his ears were just ringing. Liam gave a particularly hard smack to his shoulder and Theo heard a pop and indescribable pain rushed his system. He screamed bloody murder as he looked at his displaced shoulder.

At first Liam was shocked, it wasn't his intention to cause that much damage but when he got started he couldn't stop. It was an anger he didn't even know that he had, but it was like something was feeding off his anger and enhancing it. So when he heard Theo scream after he hit his shoulder his initial shock transformed into pleasure. 

Liam shared a look with Corey and walked over to Theo's other side. Preparing the paddle he swung the paddle right at Theo's other shoulder quickly popping that joint out of place too. Theo's scream was so high pitched that he actually thought that someone could hear him from the hundered of miles that separated them from any other property. 

The pain was unlike anything he'd experienced before. His arms were still stretched out far beyond comfort and now this. It felt as if his arms were being pulled apart and the pain never faded. It was as fresh as when it occurred 2 minutes before. He could actually hear the bones trying to mend, but it was wrong. They were healing wrong and Liam and Corey knew it. In fact they seemed to be gleaming at the amount of pain they knew this was causing him. Tears fell down his face and his neck pulsed with the effort it was taking him to keep his head up. He took it back, apparently there were things that they could come up with that Scott and Stiles hadn't. 

Theo watched through weary, tear filled eyes as Corey walked over to the table picking up a bat. Before he could comprehend what was happening he heard the crack as the bat made contact with his knee caps shattering on impact. 

"Keep your mouth shut!" Liam ordered and Theo found himself struggling with the command. His eyes nearly popping out of their sockets with pain. The strain of following a command to something that came naturally after something so painful was almost too much for him to comprehend. Yet there he was unable to properly express the level of pain he was experiencing, and still he had to fight the need to let his exhaustion take hold. He knew if he did, he'd be in trouble for real with the cord around his neck. 'Who in the hell came up with this kind of stuff' he thought. 

They spent the better part of the day breaking different parts of his bones and watching as they healed in the wrong positions. When they were finally through Theo could barely keep his head up, he kept jerking it back whenever he felt the suffocating pressure build. Though they really seemed to be turned on by asphyxiation. By late afternoon they began to cut him lose from the ropes holding him immobile, leaving the one around his neck for last. It was intentionally cruel. 

They knew that he'd have to hold himself up or risk strangling himself, but with the amount of bones they broke primarily his knee caps he could barely do what was necessary. He couldn't move his arms, they were still messed up from healing improperly so he couldn't remove the rope from around his neck. 

He gave them a pleading look as he felt his legs give out and the rope strangle him. He twisted around on broken ankles and shattered knee caps and dislocated toes gasping, but all they did was smirk at his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so there's chapter 4! Next up Liam and Corey finish up their turn making room for the ladies. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated : )


	5. Liam and Corey part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Corey end their time with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent in this chapter. It's also pretty graphic and if you're not comfortable with that then please don't read. I will put this in front of every chapter that needs it.

"You go first Corey" he heard Liam say as he hung there gasping for breath. His eyes were blood shot and it felt as if his head was going to explode. He had no idea what they were taking about and right now he could care less unless it involved freeing him from this death trap. He felt more than saw as Corey moved in front of him. 'When the hell did they take their clothes off' he thought as he watched them harden and just like before with Scott and Stiles their members lengthened nearly half their original size. He smirked at Theo than walked behind him. 

Corey lifted the lower half of Theo's body instantly releasing the pressure around his neck. Theo greedily gulped in all the air that he could before he felt a different kind of pressure on a different part of his body. With no pause Corey thrusterd into him with no care to his other injuries. Theo felt the need to scream out, but the command from earlier still stood. His muffled screams were the only things that were heard. 

Liam walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his member, slowly rubbing up and down, but being careful to watch Theo's face in case he needed to cum. He rubbed him until his member was hard as a rock. Then he used his thumb to rub the head making sure to push his thumb into the slit every now and than. Theo's eyes glowed bright from the painful pleasure. He felt his claws elongate and once again Pierce into the palms of his hands. He could feel broken bones grind against one another. Liam stopped his movements just as Corey pulled out of Theo and let him hang again. 

They chuckled at his struggles as Liam grabbed his legs from the front and pulled him onto his member going in deep. He moved with such a force it was hard to follow. Each pull forward caused the rope to tighten, only getting relief when he was roughly shoved back. Corey grabbed a hold of Theo's arms and slowly with a sick pleasure pulled his arms up tying them above his head and pulling the rope so that he was hanging by his arms. Theo felt his eyes roll behind his head and bile rush up his throat, but he swallowed it back. 

Corey got behind Theo and Liam pulled out. Through his haze of pain he knew where this was heading. "You can scream now" Liam said as they angled their members and shoved them into his brutalized hole, and scream he did. The physical pain was so bad that if he'd had anything in his stomach but bile he'd be letting it all out. For now all he could do was scream and they seemed to be drinking it all in as if they were feeding on it. They slammed into him over and over and over again. 

Liam's eyes bored into his, and he watched as the golden yellow transformed into an inky black color. Theo gasped as he stared into the depths of those black holes. All he saw in them were destruction. They continued on like this for hours never releasing him and never taking a break. 

Theo realized that what he thought before was correct. There was definitely something wrong with Scott and his pack, it was almost as if they were possessed. This wasn't something that they would do. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to think that they would do this. How the hell was he going to get out of this. 

He ended up passing out some time later only to wake up to them still pounding into him. He had no need to cum, there was no desire just pain. They spent the rest of the night re-breaking his bones one by one so that they could put them in the proper positions, while never losing the speed on which they slammed into his hole, leaving his member untouched. 

Theo stopped screaming about an hour or two into the re-breaking process, he just didn't have the energy to anymore and his voice was completely gone. By the time the last bone was mended they'd both finished shooting their loads various times and had viciously pulled out of him. He hung their as limp as his member, head leaning back; as the rope was still wrapped around his neck, as they walked away. He assumed whenever he passed out they held his head up, because he didn't remember choking. They came back in with the hose again. Two of them. One went to the back while the other stayed in front and they turned on the water. The pressure was so high he knew he'd bruise, it felt like actual blows being landed from both sides. There was no escaping it. Liam walked up to him and shoved the hose inside of him and grinned as the water began to fill him up. The pain was evident, his stomach began to distend to the point that he started screaming off the top of his lungs. 

"Please!!! Please stop. I can't take it, it's too much" Theo pleaded with them, only causing them to leave it in longer. Liam finally roughly pulled it out and squeezed Theo's stomach to empty it out. They did it a couple more times taking turns. The last time it was shoved in they kept it their until he could literally take no more. Corey walked around to the front and watched as Theo struggled against the ropes keeping him up and immobile. Liam walked over to the table and pulled out a gigantic butt plug, and once they yanked the hose out Liam quickly shoved the plug in, keeping the water trapped inside. 

They walked around cleaning up the place as Theo moaned in pain. He groaned as he felt cramps start to take over his abdomen, though he wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting them to keep it in any longer than they already had planned. It wasn't until 30 minutes later that they came over to him. They gave his member a couple pumps and squeezed his stomach causing him to wince and let out an involuntary groan. Corey pulled the plug in and out of him as Liam pumped him fast and rough, rubbing viciously at his head. Theo felt the pressure from both the water and his need to cum. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the pressure reach its Max and then screamed out as not only did he cum, but the plug along with the water shot right out. 

The feeling of cumming was great, he'd needed to really bad, but he was still in pain from the cramps. Liam went into the kitchen while Corey wiped him down. Theo's body was shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm and the days events. He was severely dehydrated, he knew that and he was to the point that though he knew he hadn't eaten anything since he was released from hell a few days ago he no longer felt the hunger gnawing at him. All he got were pangs which he knew meant that his body was eating off whatever fat he had stored. Which wasn't good with what little amount of fat he actually had. 

Liam and Corey untied the ropes. Dragging him over to the bed they tied him down with straps. One across his neck, his chest, his thighs and his legs. They were thick enough to be restricting but not overly large that they took up his whole body. 

Theo watched as Liam left and came back over with a cup of water and a straw. If he could produce any more saliva it'd be leaking down his mouth right now. Nothing's looked more appealing than that cup of water. Liam put the straw to Theo's lips and he basically inhaled it. 

"Can I have some more? Please?" He asked him 

"No, Scott said just one cup. We'll be seeing you." He said as he and Corey walked out of the room, picking up their bag of toys and putting the cup on the table. 

Liam lay there eyelashes wet with tears he refused to let out. He was tired of crying over what these monsters did to him. This crap had been happening his whole life, and he was always too weak to stop it. He already knew that something supernatural was at work here, but he didn't really care. In the back of his head he realized that this probably meant that Scott and the others were either tied up or dead somewhere, or quite possibly locked in their own bodies. There was a chance that they were even witnessing what was happening, but he couldn't find it in him to care. It was going to be their faces he saw in his nightmares whenever his exhausted body found time to sleep. 

Theo mentally prepared himself for the last group of people and made up his mind. Once this was done he'd be leaving beacon hills and Scott's pack. He would try to find someone to help, but that was the best he could do. He wanted nothing more to do with them, he'd rather be alone than to suffer anymore at their hands. The only problem was that they weren't themselves and he knew there was no way they would allow him to just walk away after all this was done. If he couldn't find a way to escape; and with the condition he was in he didn't know if he could, He'd be stuck here forever. That thought was what brought back the tears. Then he heard the door open. Time for round 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so there's chapter 5! Next up the girls finish Liam off, and then we bring in some old friends. Theo's rescue is fast approaching! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated : )


	6. Lydia and Malia part 1&2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Malia finish Theo off, leaving him a shattered mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent in this chapter. It's also pretty graphic and if you're not comfortable with that then please don't read. I will put this in front of every chapter that needs it.

Lydia and Malia walked through the door and their eyes zeroed immediately to the bed.

Theo turned his head and looked at the two girls who stepped up next to the bed. The last time he opened his mouth he spent the day healing broken and rebroken bones. So he'd wisely stay quiet. 

"What, nothing to say? There's always something coming out of your mouth. Most of the time it's lies." 

"No, nothing to say, just do what you came here to do and go." He growled. He was tired, both physically and mentally he didn't have it in him to snark. 

"Okay, well you heard the little chimera let's get started." Malia said to her friend as they set their things down. Lydia grabbed a needle from the inside of their pink prada duffle bag. This caused a reaction out of theo. 

"What's- what's that?" He asked them as he watched her shoot a little out into a piece of cloth being careful not to drop any of it. 

"Oh, now you have something to say?" Malia mocked

"What's in the needle?" He asked, his voice quivering. He knew how creative these guys could be and Lydia was already so smart. 

"It's a highly concentrated form of wolfsbane and mistletoe. It will keep you immobilized without the need for these pesky straps."

Theo's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "Wolfsbane and mistletoe?!?!!! Where did you even find something like that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Lydia said glaring at him. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked wearily. He wasn't going to fight them, he literally couldn't. He was so weak that simple, man made things like ropes and straps could hold him down. He was a freaking werewo- well chimera, for crying out loud and he couldn't even break out of these stupid straps. 

"No silly, it was made specifically for one reason, to keep you pliant in a sort of way." Lydia smiled. 

"It's also going to burn. Kind of like fire rushing through your veins. Maybe it'll remind you of what it felt like to be in hell, you little devil." Malia said with a sneer. 

Theo gulped as he stared into Malia's vengeful eyes."You don't have to do this. I won't fight you, I promise." Theo begged them, his eyes glued to the syringe in Lydia's hands. 

"Oh but we do." Lydia told him. She grabbed hold of his arm and Theo started to struggle. He didn't even know why, there was no way he could escape. He felt the stinging pain of the needle passing through the skin of his arm and then nothing. He waited and he still didn't feel anything. Giving the girls a questioning look he was caught completely off guard as the pain rushed through his body starting at the injection sight. 

"Kind of takes a while to get started I guess." She observed. "Though once it does you'll wish it hadn't." 

Theo's thoughts were ripped from his head as he was consumed with the burning feeling. It moved through every part of his body as it slowly turned every limb imobile. His eyes flashed yellow and back as the poison took affect. His claws popping out and receding. The whole thing was painful beyond belief. His screams stuck in his throat, unable to come out. A few minutes later and he was left gasping for breath as the force of the poison dimmed to a level that he could manage. His eyes burned with unshed tears and he realized that he couldn't move. Lydia and Malia got to work removing the straps and   
getting everything prepared. 

"Alright, so what we have here is a sort of fucking machine. It's set up to stroke you until we stop it, and we don't plan on stopping it. You just place the bottle of lube in this section right here and set the time and speed you want and it's ready to go." Lydia explained

"What do you mean it won't stop?" Theo asked confused

"We mean that we plan on letting this stay on for our entire session and until tomorrow morning when Scott and Stiles come back. We'll give you another shot before than and strap you up just to be careful." Malia told him and Theo stayed quiet not knowing how to dissuade them from this horrible plan.

"I think your pretty familiar with this device here." Malia said as she roughly grabbed his member and shoved the ring around it. "We'll take that off about an hour before we leave and watch as you cum over and over again. By the time morning comes you'll be screaming your head off with all the blank shots your going to be having, I mean you can only have so much cum to give especially as a cheap knockoff wolf." 

Malia pulled out an electric vibrating butt plug and shoved it in no prep forcing a scream out of him. She shuffled it around in there until she found what she was looking for. She angled the plug into the position and moved back. Lydia dug through the bag pulling out two electric vibrating nipple clamps and put them on using the screws to fasten the clamps as tight as they could go. Theo's eyes were bulging by the time Lydia moved back, mouth opened in a silent scream. They didn't turn anything on yet as they stood back and watched their masterpiece. 

They each walked to the device and turned it on. 

Theo's eye's couldn't get any wider if he tried. There was an equal level of pleasure and pain going on that was turning his mind into puddy. From the feel of the vibrator pulsing against his prostate while simultaneously sending continuous volts of electricity through his body, to the slow pumping of the machine as it forcefully squeezed his member in a tight and slow manner to the way his nipples felt as if they were going to be ripped off as the clamps squeezed for dear life and the vibration continued to shake the painful clamps. And if that wasn't enough the electric current moved through his nipples with a stinging pain. It was a sensation overload. He started off begging in coherent sentences, but as the time passed nothing he said made any sense. 

"I think it's time for the whip, you know which one."

Malia walked over to the table and pulled out two silver fox tailed whips. They were black and long, but not overly thick or too skinny. The pieces at the end were pure silver. They all knew that he was part wolf and part another creature though they didn't know what, and the silver would hurt him like it did a regular wolf. This monster hybrid didn't deserve anything but pain. 

Malia flung the whip forward with so much strength that Theo was pulled from his haze as pain engulfed his chest. It was unlike anything he'd felt from a whip. There was the expected stinging pain that was associated with the whip, but then there was a burning pain that left him gasping for breath. Tears burned his eyes and a shuddering breath left his mouth. The mark barely broke the skin, but the pain was more from the silver making contact. 

Malia seemed to really enjoy the pain etched across Theo's face and looked at Lydia clearly waiting for her to take her turn. "How about you take this round" Lydia told her smiling at her and stepping back. 

Malia grinned at Lydia and immediately started attacking any part of Theo's body that she could get to. Her joy was evident, Theo on the other hand was in a living nightmare. His body was covered with thin shallow cuts that burned. A thin layer of sweat covered his whole body, and the pain was so bad he could hardly find it in him to scream. That is until the next hit. Theo felt as his head was pulled back and before he could wonder what they were up to this time. CRACK. The whip hit him across the neck. A wounded howl was ripped from his mouth. "Oh, do it again Malia" Lydia told her and Theo could make out the sick pleasure that they were both getting from him. 

"Ahhhh" he screamed as the end of the whip hit his neck again. It was much more sensitive then the rest of his body. He felt as the tail end sliced right through the side of his neck. It wasn't deep enough to be serious, just another shadow cut honestly, but it hurt like hell. This time blood slid down his neck. 

Lydia let go of Theo's neck and moved back to the machine. She looked at Theo's agonized face and turned the dial up on the machine causing any more of his screams to be caught in his throat. She smiled as she put the dial on the plug up and Theo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the pleasure overwhelmed him. The constant edging was driving him crazy and it caused his pleasure to skyrocket. The whip and the clamps were the only things bringing him back to the present. 

"I think his mouth is looking a bit lonely don't you?" Lydia asked Malia. 

"Yea, what do you suggest we fill it up with?" Lydia questioned as she looked over at what was left on the table. 

"No nothing over there, I know just what he can do with his mouth." Malia said with a devious smile as she took her clothes off and hopped on top of Theo. She sat on his chest and looked him in the face. He was still lost in his mind from everything that he was feeling, unintelligible words leaving his mouth. 

"Hey, hey Theo snap out of it" Malia said as she slapped him across the face once, twice, three times before he was brought back down from his high. His eyes took a while to focus on what Malia was saying and to the fact that she was on top of him. When he finally looked at her his eyes were glazed over and red from his constant flow of tears. "You with me Theo?" Malia asked him as she saw his semi focused eyes on her. She watched as he drunkily nodded his head. Lydia picked up the whip and slammed it against his thighs a few times. 

Theo's eyes widened and watered as he screamed out. "Ahhh God, I'm listening I'm listening. Just stop." He screamed out. Jesus, he was sick of this. He was so tired of taking all this crap. The first chance he'd get he would make a run for it. He'd have to bide his time for now.

"Okay. Now whether or not Lydia continues to whip you is up to how well you pleasure me." Malia told him and Theo looked at her confused. "I'm going to sit on your face and your going to give me the best orgasm in my life. I want it to last 10 min no more no less." She said as she skooted up his chest to cover his face with her vagina. "Get started!" She yelled as Lydia gave him a hard hit from the whip. "I want you all the way inside of me. No stopping. In fact whenever I feel you stop or slack off I'll give Lydia a signal." She said as she turned her body towards Lydia. 

Theo started licking like his life depended on it. He'd never done anything like this before and he didn't have a clue what he was doing, so he was just playing it by ear. Five minutes in and his mouth was sore, he started to slack only picking up his pace again after Lydia swung the whip. He put his tongue in places he hadn't planned on putting it. He was physically exhausted and his jaw was stiff, but the fear of the whip was far greater than his discomfort. Theo continued until he heard Malia moan and liquid pour down his throat. 

Malia got off and Lydia climbed on. "You know the drill" she told him and he got to work. The need to cum was overwhelming, and agonizing all at the same time. He moved as fast as his jaw would allow him and a few minutes later Lydia moaned as he felt her orgasm flow down his throat as well. His body jerked as he choked on the flow. Lydia kept his mouth around her as she made sure he didn't let anything fall out. When she felt like it was enough time she removed herself from his face, smirking while he gasped like a fish out of water. 

"Alright little chimera" Lydia said as she and Malia moved to his member. "Cum for us" she said with a wicked smile as they turned the machine on his member, the plug on his bottom and the clamps on his nipples to full blast. 

Theo squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt the pressure building with no chance of release. It felt as if his balls were about to explode. Then he felt the snap of the ring around his member come off, and the feeling of a dam being shattered. His eyes popped open as streams and streams of cum busted out of his member. His paralyzed body arched up off the bed and a scream was torn from his mouth. 

Malia and Lydia both sat back on the chairs that they placed next to his bed and watched as tears rolled down his face and cum gushed from his member. It was so strong and powerful they were surprised his balls hadn't burst from the mere pressure of it all. It was volatile and there was no end in sight. The chimera's scream was almost as long, and would have continued if he hadn't needed to breath. 

He finally calmed down as his orgasm came to an end, feeling the unpleasant feeling of the over stimulation as the machines continued. He groaned moments later when he felt something surging through him again and another orgasm was ripped from his body. This time slightly more painful, and by the time it finished he was left gasping on the bed, and still the machine continued. It was only 30 minutes in that Theo stated to beg. 

"Please, no more, I don't have any more to give." He begged only to be hit with another orgasm though it was notably smaller than the previous few. Theo had never experienced the feeling of repeatedly cuming, the pain of not being able to stop even though his body screamed for a break. The constant rubbing of his prostate allotted for his member to never truly go limp, but everything else was nothing but pain. From all the different places the electricity was running through to the constant painful pumping of his member. 

Theo stiffened as another round of cum was stolen from him again and his fists tightened. His eyes popped open in surprise, but he wasn't as quick as he wanted to be. Lydia and Malia moved quick to grab the straps and strap him back up. His fists balled up in frustration at his lost opportunity even as another orgasm was ripped from his body. 

They were now 4 hours into his orgasms. They had turned dry hours ago. The girls knew that they planned on leaving a few hours ago, but the sight of Theo struggling in his bounds as orgasm after orgasm were torn from him even after he dried up, was just too good to miss. They'd both gotten off multiple times to his screams alone. Theo was freaking hot like this and they let him know it. 

"Glad I could be of service to you guys." He said out of breath, as his body shuddered on the bed. He didn't know how he was going to handle this all night, but he knew he didn't have any other option. A weak cry escaped his lips as another round of dry cum left his empty balls. He'd begged, he'd pleaded, but there wasn't anything that he could actually offer them that they couldn't take on their own if they wanted to. It was a lost cause. 

"We do have to be leaving here." Lydia said as they both got up and collected their belongings. 

"I hope your still able to get hard after the machine has worn it's course. It'd be a shame if you lost that." Malia added as they made it to the door. 

They weren't joking about the machine staying on, but they hadn't been serious about it never stopping. The lube would run out first, then the prostate plug, and the niple clamps, so then it'd be a series of not only dry orgasms, but also dry pumping with no other stimuli. But within the hour the machine would run out of batteries like they planned and it would stop all together. They just really enjoyed the fear that they inflicted in him. 

As they opened the door and left Theo just glared at them with hatred in his eyes. 

It wasn't until late in the night that the last machine stopped working. He was a shivering mess. His eyes bloodshot, and his throat as dry as his balls. He was slowly starting to retreat into himself. He wanted to be strong, to be able to make it past what was being done to him, but this was just too much. His mind couldn't handle this and he knew it wouldn't end, not until he was dead, and maybe not even then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so there's chapter 6! Next up we get some old characters. Will they be able to figure out what's going on in beacon hills?Theo's rescue is fast approaching!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated : )


	8. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Peter arrive in town and find out what's been going on with the pack while they were away.

The group of "teens" gathered inside of Lydia's house to talk about Theo and what they planned on doing with him now. They'd had him in their possession for a few months now and they didn't have any plans of letting him go, but they didn't know what else to do with him. 

They could feel the bodies that they were residing in becoming restless. They'd been put to sleep, but they knew that it wouldn't work long, especially with supernatural creatures. Even the human body was restless, probably due to it having once contained the nogitsunae. They were all so powerful and it was taking a lot to keep them down. They had no idea what was happening, and once they figured out what their bodies were being used to do it would break them, no matter how much they disliked the chimera. 

They couldn't allow a group of supernatural creatures so powerful to exist, and since it'd be harder to kill them, the next best thing was to break them. After all, that's what they did to that powerful creature so long ago. Taking him from his family before he had a chance to ever really live. Watching as his life turned to rubble was probably the best thing they could have done. Look at him now, he was broken down and beaten, none the wiser of the power he truly held. The power from both his family and those dreaded doctors. He had no idea how strong he truly was and they would continue to beat it out of him for as long as it took. 

 

DEREK/PETER 

Derek walked around his room trying to release this sudden energy that had come over him. There was something pulling him towards beacon hills, but he didn't know what. Whatever it was it couldn't possibly be good, nothing good happened in beacon hills. 

Peter entered the room and immediately felt a rush of feelings coming from his nephew. Peter knew exactly what Derek was feeling because he too was feeling it. It was as if there was this pressure pushing him to go somewhere. 

"You feel it too don't you?" Peter asked Derek even though he knew the answer already. 

"What is it?" Derek asked Peter, desperate for an answer. Derek may have been an alpha again, but that didn't mean he knew all that there was to know about every supernatural thing in the world. If Peter didn't know then they truly were screwed. 

"I'm not exactly sure," Peter said as he thought of how to explain what he was feeling. "I'm not sure whether this... something, is good or bad. 

"Yea, I know what you mean," Derek said. His frustration was palpable. 

"Well then, I think it's time that we found out what that is," Peter said opening the door. Derek saw the suitcases that were already packed with their things sitting out in the hall. "We're going back home." He smirked. 

 

THE LOFT 

Theo lay in the bed blanked out. He had a pair of headphones on as a blindingly bright white light shined right in his face. It'd been so long that he'd been tied up that he barely felt the pain anymore. His wrists and ankles were rubbed so rawly that there seemed to be permanent burn marks on them from his daily struggles. The restraints weren't even necessary since they'd started using the concoction that Lydia cooked up to keep him subdued after an attempted escape he made. It was the one and only time he tried that and he still had the scars to show for it. He'd never gotten a beating so bad in his life, not even from his times in the ground. He was already a slow healer because he wasn't a 'real wolf', but with the addition of having had the bare minimum to eat these past few months his healing was basically nonexistent. Though his backside didn't seem to have that problem. No matter what they did to him, as long as his ass had a few hours to relax it would heal right up. He had no idea how to feel about that. 

Lydia came up with a different concoction this time that limited his movements but didn't leave him too immobile. In other words, he was still able to writhe in pain for their enjoyment, but only because it was a natural reaction. He wasn't able to truly move. They always made sure to keep him drugged up now when they left. Though at this point he didn't understand why, he could barely lift up his arm let alone make it out of his bounds, off the bed and out of the loft. He hated looking at himself and seeing his emaciated form. It was truly horrifying how his bones stood out, his cheekbones stood out painfully. He hated how he could now count every single rib in his concave chest. He'd always prided himself on his appearance and it truly hurt him to see what he'd become. 

He fully regretted his existence right now. His entire life was one big joke after another. He didn't know what he did to deserve everything that was handed down to him. Sure he deserved to be punished for what he did after the dread doctors had him, but even that wasn't entirely his fault. He was tortured for years until all he could do to get away from it was cooperate. He learned a while ago that he couldn't trust anyone and he thought that he'd finally found people he could trust, people he was willing to submit to become pack. This was not what he was expecting and it was clearly a mistake, not that it was their fault. They clearly aren't in control, he just couldn't figure out how it happened. 

The sleep deprivation was his biggest problem at the moment, he could never rest. It was like they thought sleep would mean he'd heal faster and attempt another escape. They were either torturing him with whatever new thing it was they came up with, or they'd make it physically impossible for him to find even a moment's rest. Like right now. He had a pair of headphones on with the music turned up so high he could feel his eardrums bursting and the continuous stream of blood leaking out of them. Then there was the blinding white light that was aimed directly at his face. He couldn't see a thing. It was another way to overload his senses and keep up the torture while they were gone. He hadn't truly slept since he first got here, just the brief moments when he was unconscious. Which were either from the overwhelming pain or from physical exhaustion that was so deep that not even their cruel tactics worked to keep him up. 

He wasn't physically to that point yet, but being accustomed to that feeling, he knew it was coming. 

OUTSIDE THE LOFT 

Derek and Peter arrived in beacon hills and decided that they needed to make a stop at the loft where Scott was staying. If anyone had a clue about what was happening it was him. They knew that Scott said that everything was fine, but it seemed the closer they got to the loft the greater the feeling became. By this point they were both unsettled, they could clearly smell the scent of fear strong in the air. 

Derek nearly recoiled when he got to the front door. The different scents that bombarded his nose were so strong and painful he was almost afraid to find out what it was. He turned his head back and looked at Peter and saw the same expression on his face. They didn't know what to expect when they got there but this wasn’t it. Derek prepared to knock when he caught his uncle staring at him. "What? It's not like I have a key anymore." He said rolling his eyes. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door. After a wait, Derek knocked again with no answer. 

"Maybe they couldn't hear you," Peter said as he stepped up and banged on the door. 

Derek threw him a look "He’s a werewolf, I'm pretty sure if they were here they'd hear us." Derek put his ear to the door and listened. 

"I only hear one heartbeat, but it's strange. You think this is what we were feeling?" Derek asked as he moved from the door and let his claws extend. He sliced it through the side and slid the door open. They were instantly hit with an abundance of smells, nothing that any human could n’t smell, but for a werewolf, it was pretty strong. 

They could both hear a weak heartbeat Pumping as if it was straining itself. When they got further into the room they saw a figure on the bed. The smell of blood was faint, kind of like it was cleaned up but they just couldn’t fully get rid of it. The person on the bed had still yet to make a move. 

Peter looked at Derek and signaled for him to follow behind him. In a different time, Derek would have thought he had ulterior motives, but Peter had changed. He didn't know what brought it on, but the change was actually genuine. He guessed he got tired of having nobody in his life. 

"Good God," Peter said as he stopped in front of the bed. He would have thought that this was some sort of weird kink that Scott and Stiles had going on if not for the naked skeletal currently tied to the bed. Derek's eyes immediately zeroed into what was causing his uncle's shock,   
because whatever it was it must have been serious. While Peter was now a reformed man, he was still Peter and he didn't surprise easily. But once Derek followed Peter's line of sight his breath caught. Well, at least they knew where the scents were coming from. Derek was speechless. His eyes were so vacant, if it weren't for his shallow breaths they would have thought him dead. 

He hadn't seen anything like this before in his life. This boys naked body was littered with barely healed bruises and barely healed bones. The fact that he didn't even seem to be aware of the fact that they were standing in front of him was pretty crazy. This kid looked bad, like half dead bad. 

"What the hell is this?" Peter asked completely shocked. He looked at the bright white light currently burning holes in their Iris's and the headphones in the kids' ears and started to remove them. Derek quickly turned off the light and Peter reached over and pulled the headphones off,   
just to be blasted with the high pitched sounds of whatever was playing. They could see the trail of blood that must have come from busted eardrums, a cause of the screeching sounds coming from the headphones. Peter instantly crushed both the headphones and the music connected to it. 

Theo was brought out of his headspace to the sight of two men standing in front of him. Oh, so this was their next form of torture? Bring in outside people to do what they want with him? Well, fu** them. He glared at the both of them and let his eyes glow yellow, his canines making an appearance. 

"He's a werewolf," Derek said as he reached over to untie his binds. The kid couldn't fight them even if he wanted to, he was way too weak. 

'Shit' Theo thought when he saw that they knew what he was and weren't afraid, he knew he was screwed. He planned on scaring the hell out of them and hoping that they'd leave here in fear, but the fact that they already knew what he was and didn't look intimidated was a problem.   
Theo couldn't take any more pain, he was so tired. If he could will his heart to stop beating he would. Tears formed in his eyes and he shrunk away from Derek's approach. "Don't. I'll do whatever you want, I promise. I won't fight you." He begged, voice raspy. 

Derek paused and stared into his eyes. All he could see was pure fear towards him and Peter. Derek looked at Peter and watched as he came closer to the kid. 

He put his hands up in front of him "hey, we're not here to hurt you. We don't know what's going on here, but we're getting you out of here and away from whoever did this to you" he turned to Derek "Even if it's Scott," he said, whispering the last part to Derek. 

Theo stared at them with confusion, but when he heard the whispered comment he had a feeling he could trust them. He didn't understand it, but he was already feeling safe around them. "Are you wolves too?" He asked 

Derek showed his red eyes while Peter showed his blue. Theo stiffened, he wasn't one who should judge, but right now he didn't care. 

"It's okay we're not bad guys. Well, he isn't." Peter pointed to Derek. "Me, I'm kind of like a recovering alcoholic," Peter told him. 

Theo looked at them uneasily, but the feeling of safety didn't disappear. "It's not their fault," Theo muttered as he looked at the both of them and carefully watched as they removed first the binds on his wrist than his ankles. They watched as his arms just dropped and he made no move to pick them up. Peter whispered to Derek to get him something to ware. 

"So they aren't responsible for this?" Derek said pointing to Theo's battered form as he put some clothes on the bed that would definitely be too big for him and pulled a blanket over his naked body. 

"Not exactly. They aren't really themselves right now." Theo said as he let out a breath when he felt the warm blanket cover his freezing body. 

"You keep saying they, who are they? Scott and Stiles?" Peter asked. This was their loft now. 

"All of them, the whole pack. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Corey, Lydia, Malia" he said whispering their names as if they could hear him. 

"They all did this to you?" Derek said incredulously 

"They're possessed." He told them simply and winced as he felt the blood start to rush through his arms and legs. Sensing his discomfort Derek and Peter grabbed the offending appendages and rubbed them to get some feeling back into them. 

"Demons?" Peter asked in disbelief. 

"Yea, they somehow escaped when we destroyed the ghost riders." He said hoping they believed him. "I'm telling the truth I promise." He said, his fear returning, what would they do to him if they didn't believe him. Would they go to Scott? What if Scott and the others convinced them that he was lying. What if the demons got to them too. 

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. We believe you." Derek told him 

Theo breathed out a sigh of relief. "I don't even know you guys, but I feel like I can trust you. It's crazy, and for all, I know your probably just buttering me up before you rape me." He joked, but there was no humor in his voice. His heartbeat picked up when he felt them both stiffen. 

"What do you mean to rape you? Is that what they did to you?" Peter asked as his eyes started to glow blue. 

"Um, yea. What did you think they were doing to me when you found me tied to this bed, naked. I'm sure they don't even know they did it with the possession and all. They're as much a victim as me if not more." He said, "Plus it's not really raping if you agreed to it in the beginning right?" Theo questioned. 

"Wrong." Derek deadpanned "Why would you ever agree to anything like this?" 

"I... I just wanted a pack. I wanted to be part of a family and with the way I screwed up this was the only way they would let me in." 

"You do realize that Scott would never condone something like this right?" Derek asked him. 

"I thought so at first too, but you don't know the things I've done. The people I've killed." He hesitated before he said the next part. Chances were that he would ruin everything if he told them anymore, but it would be worse if they heard it from the pack. "I killed Scott and a lot more   
people." He avoided their eyes. 

"But your eyes, they're yellow." Peter wondered. 

Theo took a breath and told them everything that happened. He looked up after he was done and braced himself for whatever might come next. 

"That's some story," Derek said shaking his head. "Listen, you are not to blame for what happened. You were misguided and manipulated into doing half of the things you did, and you being sent underground was more than enough of a punishment for what you did. In fact, that was a little too severe if you ask me. This" he said pointing at Theo's abused form, "should never have happened." 

Theo teared up. No one's ever defended him before. Having these two com complete strangers come to his aid was a total shock to him. He didn't know what to say. 

"How long have you been here..." Derek paused as he realized he didn't know his name. "I'm sorry I don't even know your name," Derek said 

"It's Theo, and I'm not really sure, they didn't really talk about that with me. I guess a few months maybe." He finally said. 

"And all that time they've been...?" Derek trailed off 

"Yea," Theo said roughly as a shudder passed through his body. He didn't elaborate, not wanting to stay on this topic. 

"Alright let's get you off this bed," Peter said wanting to get the teen out of this place. He and Derek went to move him, but as they pulled him up he ended up flopping back on the bed with a moan of pain. 

"Can you move?" Derek asked as he watched Theo's still form. 

"No, not really. They kind of keep me on this concoction they cooked up. A mixture of wolfsbane and mistletoe. It burns and keeps me docile, but I can feel everything." He told them, a grimace appearing on his face. 

Peter and Derek growled under their breath, their anger at the situation grows. They quickly, but gently put the clothes on Theo wanting to get out of there before anything happened. Although the clothes basically hung off of his gaunt body. 

"This of going to hurt, and I'm sorry for that but I don't see any other way to get you out of here without carrying you," Derek told him hating that he was going to have to cause the kid any more pain. 

Theo nodded his head sharply mentally peeps preparing himself. Though this would be nothing compared to everything he'd already endure. He still couldn't really grasp the idea that he was being rescued, and if this turned out to be a trick he'd truly break. 

Derek picked him up and Theo gasped in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut and Derek waited for him to calm down some before continuing on out the door, Peter right on his heels. It was extremely convenient that they had rented out an apartment because there was no way that they would all fit in a hotel room comfortably. 

Peter got into the driver's seat as Derek carefully laid Theo in the back. Even with his gentleness, Theo still lets out a small groan of pain. "Where are we going?" Theo asked roughly, his throat was really starting to bother him now. 

"We have an apartment, I just wish we could take you to a hospital, or maybe Deaton. I'm gonna have to see if he can come to us." Derek said as he dialed the vet's number. 

"Not likely," Theo muttered, "he doesn't like me very much." 

"Theo, no one would be okay with something like this. He'll help, trust me." Derek assured him. 

Theo stayed quite allowing them to handle the situation. He was exhausted, and he felt safe enough that his eyes started to droop. He heard the veterinarians voice on the other side of the phone and then he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was finally able to get around to posting this next chapter I've been a little busy with work, but there it is. Comment and let me know how it was. As always comments and Kudos are appreciated. :)


	9. The Dr. visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dr comes by to check things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I went AWOL there, but I'm back. I can't promise to update every week, but I will be continuing this story. Nothing crazy in this chapter.

Theo woke up as soon as the car stopped. He was only asleep for about 30 minutes but it was the most peaceful, uninterrupted sleep he'd had in... he didn't even know how long. Maybe in his entire life. He couldn't remember when he'd ever truly felt safe enough to sleep unguarded. 

As a kid he'd had to worry about being taken from his home, then when he actually got taken he had to worry about being aware of when the dread doctors would need him for "tests". When he got sent underground he never slept and when he got out, he had no where to sleep. Finally he thought he could be a part of a pack, but they wanted nothing more than to torment him. He couldn't rest his eyes without some form of pain dragging his sleep away from him. 

This was the first time that not only was he able to rest a little, but he felt safe enough to rest without having to worry about someone or something hurting him. All he wanted to do was sleep for like a year maybe five. He blinked up at the house and looked around trying to get his surroundings in check. He didn't know where he was and his heartbeat picked up. He wanted to move but he felt so weak and everything hurt. His hands began to shake as a feeling of unease came over him. 

Derek looked over at him "Hey it's okay, this is our place." Derek told him. He could sense his discomfort as soon as it came. Theo was relatively quiet the entire ride up until that point, but even then he didn't make a sound. He just silently quivered while his eyes darted around the place. 

Theo relaxed at the sound of Derek's voice. The fact that both Derek and Peter had that effect on him was surprising enough. He just met them and he trusted them more than he trusted anyone in his entire life. 

Derek and Peter got out of the car and opened Theo's door. He still couldn't really move from the drugs so Peter carefully picked him up. Even with his gentleness Theo still winced at the pain it caused. Derek grabbed their bags and unlocked the door and they all walked into the house. Theo was gently set on the couch in the living room which faced a flat screen tv a blanket placed over him. Across was a kitchen and further down somewhere he assumed were the bedrooms and bathrooms. 

"We'll need to get some food in here." Peter said and Theo's stomach growled. He couldn't remember the last time he actually ate something that didn't consist of only stale bread or bad soup. He hadn't even had that in the past few days that he was left at the loft. He was starving and he'd eat just about anything, though he'd probably hurl if they gave him bread or soup. 

"Yeah, I know. I asked Deaton if he could maybe stop by and bring some food. We probably shouldn't leave him here alone just yet, I think he's comfortable with the both of us right now, he won't like either of us leaving." Derek said. He remembered how Isaac was when he took him in. It physically hurt him when he kicked him out, though that was better than him being killed. The kid was a mess trying to get over his father's abuse, he knew to tread slowly with Theo because of that. 

Peter nodded in agreement the kid looked terrified. 

Theo's eyes widened in surprise, he'd completely forgotten about Deaton coming over. In all honesty he didn't really expect him to show up, and he still would of held onto that thought if the knock on the door didn't prove him wrong. He looked over at the door and waited while Derek checked to see who it was and opened the door. 

Deaton walked into the house, hands full of his duffle and a bag that could only be food from the smells it was emitting. Theo's stomach gave a painful cramp and he held in a groan. He was more worried about the Dr then his pain. Deaton was Scott's emissary, he protected their pack. There was no way he would help the guy who once killed him. 

Theo swallowed nervously as he looked at the doctor. His eyes wearily following his steps. 

Deaton came inside and set his bags on the living room table. His eyes zeroed in on the figure laying on the couch, who hadn't made a single move. If Deaton wasn't so aware of his surroundings he might have missed him all together. "Theo" Deaton said simply. Deaton hadn't known the reason for his visit, but he could clearly see that it had something to do with the chimera laying prone on the couch. "The reason for your call I assume." He stated to Derek. 

Derek just nodded his head. 

"Wait," Theo said as he looked up towards Derek and Peter. "You didn't tell him what was going on?" Theo asked in surprise.

"We did,we just didn't tell him who it was. You seemed so worried about him not helping if he knew it was you." Derek told him. 

"So you thought it was better to have him drive over here for no reason?" Theo didn't understand what the logic was in this. 

"No, they wanted to show you that I would still help you even with what you've done in the past." Deaton answered as he walked over to Theo. 

Theo stiffened, a response that came from months of abuse. He didn't realize that he could move more now. 

Deaton put his hands up to show that he wasn't a threat as he slowly walked over to him. Theo though couldn't relax his body, he still didn't trust the Dr. but he couldn't stop him if he tried anything anyway. He looked towards Deaton and then at Derek and Peter. They nodded their heads letting him know that the Dr. was okay. They trusted him to do his job and stay objective. 

Theo's body relaxed a little at their assurance. 

Deaton watched the exchange in curiosity. He wasn't sure if it was because they rescued Theo, but there was a huge amount of trust between the three. He'd have to watch how they engaged with eachother to see. 

"Alright Theo, I'm going to remove the blanket from around you okay? I need to examine you and see if there's anything I can help with." Deaton said. 

Theo once again looked to the other two in the room before he nodded his consent. 

Deaton slowly pulled down the blanket and pulled off his shirt with the help of Peter. Deaton was completely shocked by his state. For one thing, he was basically skin and bones, and the scars that marked his body were infinite. There were bruises that had yet to heal and broken bones that hadn't had enough time to heal before it looked like they had been broken again. This was definitly torture. 

"I brought with me a portable x Ray." He said as he dug through his bag and pulled out the device. "If anything hurts or if you are uncomfortable with anything I'm doing, tell me to stop and I'll stop." Deaton knew how important it was for someone who was robbed of their control to get that back. Just being able to say no to something was a big deal. 

Theo nodded his head, though he would only believe it if it actually happened. He let the Dr. run all his tests while he could slowly feel his movements coming back to him. It was when the Dr pulled out a needle that Theo froze. "Stop" Theo said before the needle could reach his arm. The man pulled it away instantly. 

"It's only something for the pain, I know that you're hurting. This is going to help with all the pain." The Dr explained, but he never once forced the needle back on him. That was what got Theo to agree. He was only half sure that the Dr didn't have something to hurt him in that syringe. So when the needle entered his bruised flesh it was suprising when he stated feeling better. It was almost foreign to him that he didn't feel any pain, his whole life consisted of pain. 

His body visibly realized and slumped into the couch. A lazy smile slowly forming onto his face. "Thanks doc. I didn't believe you there for a second."

"Then why did you let me give you the medicine?" Deaton questioned. 

Theo shrugged slowly. "I don't know, I just wanted to get it over with I guess. Whether you were lying or not, I couldn't really stop you from doing what you wanted. The pack knew that too. Plus I think that they would have stopped you if you tried anything." He said pointing to Derek and Peter. 

Peter smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Damn right." Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle. 

"How about you get some sleep okay?" Deaton said to Theo who's eyes were already dropping. Theo nodded in agreement and instantly fell asleep. 

"We need to talk about some things." Deaton told them as he headed off to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think. Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
